Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (season 2)/Episode 5a: I Was Yan Min
Transcript (Title and episode production credits appears. We pan from the mountains to the palace gardens, where we zoom into Yeh-Yeh and Nai-Nai talking to the alley cats) Nai-Nai: I remember my first Spring Lantern Festival. I met Yeh-Yeh there. Yeh-Yeh: I was visiting the festival with my parents. Back then, Nai-Nai was named Shu Jiao and I was named Yan Min. I was a little girl at the time. (The Alley Cats gasp) Hun-Hun: What? Lik-Lik: You're Yan Min? The girl Nai-Nai said overcame her gender dysphoria and became a boy? Jin Li: I can't believe it! Nai-Nai: WIM BAO! You didn't have to reveal that you are Yan Min! Yeh-Yeh: But my wife- Wing-Wing: Tell us more, grannies! Yeh-Yeh: Oh fine! I'll talk about my past, before and after I met Nai-Nai. (Flashback to a younger Yeh-Yeh, who is a girl named Yan Min. We see Yan Min running through the alleyway of a palace in Hohhot) Yeh-Yeh: *in narration* I was born Ji Yan Min in the palace of the Inner Mongolia Autonomous Region's magistrate. My parents, like most of the cats of the many, many magistrates of the Fujian province, including the Foolish Magistrate and his father, were Siamese cats. (We cut to Yan Min playing with two alley cats) Yan Min: Hah! I'm the best Tai-Chi master! Alley Cat #1: You're a girl, not a boy! Yan Min: I wish I was! Yeh-Yeh: *in narration* I was a girl back then, and got bullied for being a tomboy. Alley Cat #2: You're just a girl, you can't do boy things! (The two alley cats laugh) Yan Min: *whimpers* (Transition wipe to Yan Min running up the steps of the Hindu temple in the Foolish Magistrate's village) Yeh-Yeh: *in narration* After that magistrate left his post, he moved to the Foolish Magistrate's village, converted to Hinduism, and built a temple by the lake. (Cut to Yan Min and a younger Nai-Nai, then named Shu Jiao, playing during the Spring Latern Festival) Yeh-Yeh: *in narration* I met Nai-Nai, then named Shu Jiao, at the Spring Latern Festival. I was getting really tomboyish and almost looked like a younger version of my son, Sagwa's baba. Yan Min: Yeah Shu Jiao, you're an awesome gal! Shu Jiao: I love you so much! (Cut to Yan Min talking to her parents) Yan Min: Mama, Baba... I'm gay. Mama Min: Sweetie! I never knew! Baba Min: A Min cat has never been gay for centuries! Yeh-Yeh: *in narration* I ended up coming out to my Mama and Baba, and when I was old enough to be on my own... (Cut to Yan Min and Shu Jiao playing) Yeh-Yeh: *in narration* I had surgery to change my gender, from female to male. (Cut to Yeh-Yeh and Nai-Nai's wedding) Yeh-Yeh: *in narration* We married one night in the palace garden, becoming Yeh-Yeh and Nai-Nai years later. (End of flashback. Cut back to Yeh-Yeh and Nai-Nai talking to the alley cats) Yeh-Yeh: And that's how I managed overcome my gender dysphoria and become Sagwa's beloved grandfather. Lik-Lik: Wow. Hun-Hun: I never knew Yan Min turned out to be you! (Transition wipe to Sagwa, Dongwa, and Sheegwa playing) Sagwa: Come on Sheegwa! Sheegwa: Okay Sagwa! (Mama Miao and Baba Miao walk in) Mama Miao: Children, we need to talk with your grandparents about a big reveal in the family. Baba Miao: It's something about Yeh-Yeh's past. Dongwa: Okay then Mama and Baba... (Transition wipe to Sagwa, Dongwa, Sheegwa, Baba Miao, and Mama Miao talking with Yeh-Yeh and Nai-Nai) Nai-Nai: Children, Wim Bao, Shao Fun, Yeh-Yeh has something to admit about his past. Yeh-Yeh: I... was born a female, and I am the Yan Min girl Nai-Nai was talking about. Sagwa, Dongwa, Sheegwa, and Mama Miao: *gasp* Mama Miao: You're a WOMAN? Baba Miao: Calm down Shao! I learned about it in secret yesterday. Sagwa: You're Yan Min? I can't believe it! Dongwa: So Baba was adopted? Nai-Nai: No Dongwa, Baba was born to me via what humans call "artificial insemination". Yeh-Yeh: You see, I don't have... um... man parts, I still have much of my woman parts. So, I can't be a father, I can only be a mother who's physically half-male, half-female. Isn't that right, Shu Jiao? Nai-Nai: Yes, Yan Min, or as I called you for a while, Wim Bao. You can only be a mother, but you're still a father. Category:Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat Category:Episode Transcripts